Industry has long recognized the economic potential associated with games and other contests. Sponsors and promoters routinely organize and produce contests in hopes of attracting ticket and product purchases, and in so doing, acquiring a profit in exchange for providing the entertainment or sport. The popularity and technological potential of electronic media such as the Internet now translate into even greater game diversity, sponsorship and accessibility.
The scope of proffered games is virtually limitless, ranging from simple chance, trivia, athletic, and role playing games to sophisticated computer-based games that feature lifelike sound and animation. Forums for such games vary accordingly, from fold-up card tables to convention halls, broadcast and Internet media.
Contests commonly reward participants based upon the level of skill demonstrated during a given contest. For instance, games typically challenge and recognize the speed, knowledge, accuracy or strategy of a contestant. Such recognition or rating of players provides a mechanism for motivating and rewarding skilled contestants, creating an incentive for participation.
Among such games, there exists a seemingly endless appetite for new contests, as well as for ways to make existing games more enticing. Further, the gaming industry strives in parallel to conceive concepts that will appeal to a broader spectrum of participants, drawing more players to sponsored gaming events.